The Excharge
Breach the Castle Walls thumb|262px|The Excharge No começo da missão você tem que entrar no castelo, quando tiver controle a primeira coisa a fazer é colocar o silenciador na pistola, depois disso dessa as escadas rapidamente e mate o guarda, você vai ver um caminhão, pule dentro dele, fique lá dentro agachado sem fazer nada, quando o caminhão estiver chegando na porta, você ganhará o 1° Bond Move, ou se preferir você pode ir pelo caminho alternativo, um pouco mais àtras aonde o caminhão fica estacionado você pode ver uma cerca de madeira quebrada, siga por ela e veja a cena com os guardas, você gruda na parede e esconde deles, siga contornando a parede com cuidado, observe uma plataforma de neve, abaixo de uma janela e acima de um gancho, siga até o final do paredão, vire para a esquerda e suba no parapeito, ande para a esquerdo (em determinado momento desce um pouquinho) até chegar em buraco onde ver o indicativo de usar a barra, posicione, pule e pendure na barra, vá rapido para a esquerda e ao chegar do outro lado desça, continue thumb|260px|3 Janelas e 2 Guardascontornando o paredão até ver a ordem de grudar na parede, existem 3 janelas e 2 guardas, deve ter calma esperar o momento certo e passar sem ser visto, ao passar pela 3° janela sem ser notado ganha o 1° Bond Move. Se for localizado não ganha o bônus e os guardas atiram da área abaixo, deve usar o Rifle e acabar com eles, continue seguindo até ver um indicativo para usar o gancho, pegue o celular e mire no gancho, a mira deve estar verde, e a pequena mira vermelha deve ficar no centro, use o R1 e vá para o outro lado, continue até chegar em um lugar que tem um buraco na parede, se o alarme tocou 3 guardas estarão alí, caso contrário o caminho está livre, passe pelo buraco e suba a escada observando a sala quebrada, vê uma tábua e no final dela tem munição, vá até lá com cuidado e pegue a munição, retorne e passe pela porta Objective Complete Find a Way Inside to the Party Quando estiver no pátio você vai ver um guarda conversando com o motorista do caminhão, mate o guarda, mais não atire no motorista, se fizer isso sua missão vai ser cancelada, vá até à Adega e mate dois guardas nesta área, ande pela sala e recolha Munição e Armadura, retorne, passe pelo caminhão e veja dois guardas conversando perto de um poço, mate eles, vá até lá e pegue munição, observe um arco ladeado por bandeiras, siga com cuidado por ele chegando em um pátio com uma fonte congelada, agache-se e se esconda átras thumb|256px|Pátio aonde fica o Helicoptérodesta fonte, mate os dois guardas e observe um guarda dentro da casinha, pela janela, atire nele e entre na casinha recolha munição e uma Armadura, localize uma caixa na parede, aproxime e abra-a vendo dois fios, um verde e um vermelho, selecione o Laser (relógio) e mire no fio verde, use o R1 e destrua esse fio, não destrua o fio vermelho sinão vai ocorrer uma explosão, e você pode morrer, destruindo o fio verde você ganha o 2° Bond Move e desliga alguns lasers que estão em um pátio que irá passar, saia pela casinha e siga pela outra passagem subindo a escada, entra em um pátio onde quatro atiradores te aguardam use a Pistola Silenciosa para acabar com os dois mais pertos, os outros dois que estão um pouco mais longe use a Sniper Rifle, entre em um pátio e dessa as escadas você irá ver um guarda, atire nele, siga para um pátio com uma porta grande, você entra-rá em uma festa. Objective Complete Redezvous With Undercover Agents and Maintain Cover as Party Guest thumb|300px|Drake dispacha os convidadosObserve que estar sem armas, siga o corredor sem problemas pois é um dos convidados da festa, passe por uma porta entrando em um grande salão, observe os convidados e siga para o lado oposto do salão, você verá o Armitage Rook (o guarda costas de Drake) sair por uma porta, passe por ela e vá para a esquerda subindo uma escada, passe pela porta e veja a sequencia de Raphael Drake com Dominique, quando tiver controle volte e desça a escada, veja à esquerda dois guardas bloqueando uma porta, siga pelo outro corredor entrando em uma biblioteca, quando entrar numa porta, Zoe Nightshade (uma agente do CIA), irá te esperar numa Gôndola, mais antes disso você terá que recuperar o chip da Saferoom. Objective Complete Spy on Secret Meeting Você receberá uma Pistola, quando tiver controle pegue a Armadura em cima da mesa e saia pela porta do outro lado, a única possível, siga para a porta perto da escada, onde os guardas estavam anteriormente, passe por ela entrando em uma grande sala, mate os cinco bandidose recolha munição, a arma Kowloon Type 40, saia pela outra porta chegando numa base de uma escada, suba e mate mais três bandidos, passe pela porta chegando em um hall onde vê uma porta piscando, entre nela. Objective Complete Retrieve Guindance Chip From Saferoom Alexander Mayhew entrega para Raphael Drake o chip roubado, Zoe entra na sala tentando distrair os bandidos, quando tiver controle veja os guardas na sala abaixo, ignore-os e localize uma janela, aproxime abra a janela e vá para o parapeito, ande para a esquerda e observe a área, você irá notar dois guardas em cima de um telhado e outros dois guardas na área abaixo, atire primeiro nos guardas do telhado, acabe com os outros dois na área abaixo e ande pela lateral do muro vendo a indicação para usar o Zip Line, pule e use o cabo para escorregar até o chão ganhando o 3° Bond Move, ande pela área, pegue munição e granada e veja o pátio abaixo, pule para ele e veja duas portas, uma de metal e outra com vidro, passe pela porta de metal, suba a escada e mate dois bandidos, observe a caixa na parede, perto da escada, abra a caixa e observe os circuitos, selecione o Laser (relógio) e use o R1 para destruir os circuitos e abrir a porta, entre no Saferoom e mate dois bandidos, pegue uma armadura e aproxime-se do cofre, torne a selecionar o Laser e use-o nas duas barras de metal da porta, o cofre abre, pegue a pasta com o chip e a arma AT-420 Sentinel. Objective Complete Escape With Zoe in Gondola thumb|344px|Gôndola e um guardaSaia, desça a escada e volte pata o pátio, selecione a arma AT-420 Sentinel e coloque-a em Unguided Mode, mire no vidro da porta e atire, você consiguirar matar três bandidos, passe pela porta, recolha munição e siga pela outra porta chegando na área da Gôndola, Zoe está na Gôndola te esperando, em cima de um caixote, perto da Gôndola tem uma armadura, nesta área tem uma escada de ferro, desça as escadas, no final do corredor você vai encontrar uma porta, se distancie dela e atire, vão sair três guardas lá de dentro, (vão sair um por um), use a Pistola e acabe com eles, pegue munição, e volte para a área da Gôndola, pegue a armadura, e mude sua AT-420 Sentinel para Guided Mode, entre na Gôndola, depois de alguns instantes a Gôndola para e Armitage Rook usa um helicóptero e te ataca, deve usar a AT-420 para poder derruba-lo (mais lembre-se, a AT-420 deve estar em Guided Mode), pode atirar pela janela ou pelo teto da Gôndola, ao atirar com essa arma deve-ra direcionar o explosivo até o helicóptero, dê três tiros em qualquer parte do helicóptero para poder derruba-lo, após isso o helicóptero de Rook estará em chamas e Bond irá escapar com Zoe. Mission Complete Categoria:Missões do 007 Night Fire Categoria:Missões